DENDAM DAN CINTA PERTAMAKU
by Qhi-Qha Namikaze Hyuuga
Summary: seorang pembunuh bayaran membantai sebuah keluarga terpandang, namum masih menyisakan gadis sulung dari keluarga itu, lalu si pembunuh membawanya pergi dari Kota tersebut dan hidup bersama di sebuah rumah dan menjalani kehidupan mereka,,
1. Chapter 1

DENDAM DAN CINTA PERTAMAKU,,

CHAPTER 1

Ohayou minna-san, ini fic pertama Qhy-qha, jd mohon maaf kalo masih punya banyak kekurangan,,

Salam kenal semuanya,...

Malam yang begitu indah malam ini, langit di hiasi oleh taburan bintang - bintang yang senantiasa memberikan cahaya untuk melengkapi indahnya malam ini, angin senantiasa bertiup melambaikan helai - helai rambut gadis indigo ini...?

.

.

.

.

"hah, sepi sekali malam ini,,,..!"

gadis bermata bulan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri di balkon kamarnya, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak sepupunya Hyuuga Neji di rumah ini, beserta para maid di rumah ini... Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, umurnya sekitar 15 tahun. Keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang sangat amat teramat kaya raya. Dahulu, semua keluarga mereka tinggal bersama di Amerika, tapi Hyuuga Hikari, ibunda Hyuuga Hinata sakit - sakitan akhirnya setelah 2 tahun menjalani perawatan instensif meninggal dunia dan di pulangkan ke kampung halamannya untuk di makamkan, di Sunagakure. Dan 3 tahun sudah setelah kejadian menyedihkan bagi keluarga Hyuuga ini berlalu, ayah dan adik Hinata ingin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika, tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Suna, dengan alasan lebih dekat dan bisa lebih sering menziarahi makam ibunya, Hyuuga Neji, yang notabennya sebagai Mr. SisCom, tidak mungkin membiarkan adik sepupunya tinggal di Suna sendirian, ia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama adik sepupunya. Dan akhirnya semua sepakat untuk tinggal di Suna saja.

"belum tidur, Hin?" sapa Neji dari balik pintu. "hm..belum Nii-san,...!" jawab gadis itu seadanya.

"kenapa belum tidur..?" tanya Neji(lagi), "A-aku belum mengantuk Nii-san..." Hinata menjawab dan memberikan senyum meyakinkan pada sang kakak.

"lalu...? Kenapa berdiam di sini, angin Suna sangat tajam..nanti kamu masuk angin..!" Neji berucap datar.

"entahlah...? Aku merasa enakan berada di sini...!nee..besok kan libur, jadi besok aku mau ziarah ke makam mama, apa Nii-san tidak ingin ikut?" mata Hinata mulai berkaca - kaca, kembali pada memori sang ibu,

"tidak bisa, besok ada praktek lapangan...!" jawab Neji suppeeeerrr daaattaaarrrr, "jangan tidur terlalu malam...!" nasihat tiap malam keluar lagi dari bibir kecil Neji, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

"tapi...!" hanya itu yang bisa di ungkapkan gadis berambut panjang atas keputusan kakak sepupunya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

IN OTHER SIDE

Lain dengan tempat Hinata yang begitu sepi, di sini tempat duduk seorang cowo' emo, memakai kaos biru donker dan celana jeans hitam sedang mengutak - atik Zune di tangannya, meskipun ekspresinya datar abis tapi bisa terlihat, sepertinya cowo keren yang satu ini sedang menunggu seseorang,, dia sudah merasa mulai risih di tempat ini beberapa kali ia mendapat senyum genit dan kedipan mata dari cewe' - cewe' yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini,

.

.

.

.

"sial...berisik sekali tempat ini...!" hanya itu ungkapan kejengkelan dari seorang cowo' ganteng, keren, imut,(mirip Kim Hyun Joong) bernama Uchiha Sasuke, (umur 16 tahun)...

beberapa menit kemudian...muncul seorang cowo' dari balik pintu 'Bar' ini, ekor matanya melirik ke sana dan ke sini,

"Konbanwa...Gaara-kun,,!" sapa seorang weiters BAR ini. Hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil oleh cowo' berambut merah bata yang senantiasa acak - acakan ini,Sabaku no Gaara (16 tahun) tak lama kemudian menyusul seorang cowo' dengan rambut yang di kuncir menyerubai sebuah nanas, Nara Shikamaru (17 tahun),

"hahh..apa gue udah telat...? Merepotkan..!" sapanya menepuk pundak cowo' bertato 'ai' di dahinya.

"kayaknya belum, ayo mungkin dia udah nungguin kita dari tadi..!" Gaara menuju ke tempat Sasuke dari tadi hanya memandangi gelas - gelas sake di hadapannya.

"sori, kita telat..!" Gaara berucap dan langsung duduk pose serius, "jadi apa misi kita berikutnya..!" yeah..seperti biasa perkumpulan orang - orang hemat ngomong, plus dingin abis dan langsung to the point...'garing' (plakk...), tiba - tiba muncul seseorang, dan langsung ikut bergabung dengan mereka,

"ini...!" katanya sambil menunjukkan beberapa foto, "besok lusa, jadi kalian hanya punya besok saja..!" lanjutnya lagi... Duh di perkumpulan ini garing amat,

"baik Orochimaru-san,,, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat...?" Sasuke angkat bicara,

"untuk apa aku membayar kalian mahal, kalau bukan untuk di kerjakan secara cepat..!" lanjut pria yang notabennya sebagai Klien mereka, seseorang dari Otogakure.

"jadi, bisa ceritakan masalah anda...?" Gaara ikut bicara, kelihatan dari tampang orochimaru, dia sedang bertanya - tanya...

"agar kami bisa membuat motif pembunuhan yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...!" shikamaru meminta penjelasan,

"jadi, saya telah menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan ini, tapi sepertinya saham mereka lebih banyak dalam perusahaan ini, dan saya hanya sebagai partner mereka saja, perusahaan ini akan terus di wariskan kepada penerus keluarganya,.." jelas Orochimaru serius,

"baiklah, saya mengerti maksud anda...!" Potong Sasuke, "anda ingin menghabisi seluruh anggota Clan ini, agar perusahaan itu jatuh ke tangan anda, sebagai rekan kerja" Lanjut Shikamaru, bersandar pada sandaran kursi (hyaelah, masa pada dinding Toilet).

"saya tidak ingin ada jejak sedikit pun tentang hal ini, saya ingin semuanya terselesaikan bersih... Tanpa di ketahui siapa pelakunya,,!" lanjut Orochimaru lagi.

"bagaimana dengan bayaran kami...!" idddihhh, penyakit matre Kakuzu pindah ke Gaara, "apapun yang kalian inginkan..!" Orochimaru berucap mantap.

"seperti yang anda ketahui, sasaran kami kali ini adalah, Clan penting di kelima Negara, jadi setelah kami melakukan misi ini, kami memutuskan untuk pindah tempat tinggal...!" Gaara menjelaskan, "kami memutuskan pindah tempat tinggal, yang tidak akan mungkin di jangkau oleh keamanan kota Sunagakure..." sambung Sasuke

"tak perlu khawatir, tidak akan ada yang curiga, kami seorang pelajar dan kami telah menyiapkan segalanya, jauh - jauh hari sebelum anda memberi tahu kami tentang misi ini..!" rasa Kantuk Shikamaru terasa hilang menanggapi kasus ini

"bagus...! Saya benar - benar kagum dengan cara kerja kalian...! Di mana kalian akan pindah...?" tanya Orochimaru curiga,

"jauh dari jangkauan anak anak, enggaklah..."

"tak ada satu orang Suna pun yang mengetahui," Gaara, melirik satu persatu temannya sebelum menjawab, "permisi..!" Sasuke lalu beridiri meninggalkan tempat itu di susul Gaara dan Shikamaru (ohh..sungguh pertemuan bisnis yang tidak sopan, datang pergi tanpa permisi)

"saya tunggu berita kematian mereka besok lusa..!" Orochimaru meminum sake-nya dengan senyum ular yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

DIRUMAH SASUGAASHIKA (SasukeGaaraShikamaru)

Sebuah rumah di pusat Kota, begitu mewah tapi hanya di Huni oleh 3 cowo' keren, yang tidak pernah disangka oleh semua orang, di usia mereka yang masih belia, ternyata mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap, mulai dari peneroran, penggerbekan bandar Narkoba, pembunuhan berencana sampai ke pembunuhan pejabat - pejabat negara. Tak ada yang mencurigai mereka, karena mereka hanya seorang siswa tingkat kelas 1 SMAm dan berasal dari keluarga baik - baik dan kaya raya,

Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang pewaris Uchiha Corporation, kedua orang tuanya bekerja di Prancis, sedangkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi sudah menjadi pemegang salah satu cabang dari perusahaan ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di Suna, ia terlalu malas mengikuti aturan - aturan Clan Uchiha yang terhormat. Akhirnya, dia menjalani hidupnya dengan lumuran darah di belati yang selalu di bawanya kemana - mana.

Sabaku no Gaara, salah seorang Putra Mahkota di Korea, malah menyerahkan tahta itu pada kakaknya Kankurou, dengan alasan seperti Sasuke, karena tidak memiliki tempat tinggal akhirnya ia berteman dengan Sasuke dan berminat dengan dunia ekstrim Sasuke, akhirnya ia bergabung dengannya.

Nara Shikamaru, anak salah seorang Pejabat Negara di Los Angeles. Memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang, dengan alasan ingin bersama ibunya, namun setelah ibunya meninggal ia tetap tinggal di sini, dan akhirnya ia bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Story

Sasuke kemudian memarkirkan motor sport Biru donker di Bagasi, di ikuti mobil ferrari type F50 FlashSpider di dalamnya ada makhluk dingin Gaara dan makhluk pemalas Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kemudian memasuki ruang tamu mereka, jika di lihat sepintas, mereka hanyalah sekelompok anak muda yang habis menghabiskan malam akhir pekan mereka dengan hang Out bareng di jalan - jalan, namun siapa sangka mereka adalah malaikat Pencabut Nyawa berwajah Tampan...

Kyyaaaaa.a.a...

Gaara mulai mengamati foto - foto yang ia bawa dari Bar tersebut, Sasuke menerobos masuk mengambil sebotol air putih dingin dan 3 buah gelas. Shikamaru? Langsung ngerebahin diri di sofa, melipat tangan dan memandang langit - langit.

"Hei Sas, napa lo milih bayarannya mesti keluar kota?" Gaara memandangi lembar demi lembar foto yang orochimaru berikan,

"di sana sudah aman buat kita...!" jawab Sasuke singkat, keluar membawa 3 buah gelas dan sebotol air es (tumben ramah) "kenapa..?" lanjut Gaara,

"sudah tidak ada yang penting di kota ini, bandar Narkoba dan orang kaya sudah tidak ada yang akan di bunuh...ini yang terakhir di kota ini" Shikamaru menjelaskan,

"kalian berniat memulai dari awal lagi...?" Gaara di buat bingung oleh temannya,

"tidak juga," Gaara dan Shikamaru memandang heran ke Sasuke,, "kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti,," lanjutnya sambil duduk bersila di atas sofa, sambil melihat - lihat foto - foto itu,

"Clan Hyuuga...?" tanya Gaara heran,

"eh..?" Sasuke masang tampang innoucent, dan langsung meraih foto yang menggambarkan rumah dan perusahaan milik Clan Hyuuga. Melihat Sasuke dan Gaara mulai serius (mereka kan emang dari sononya selalu serius), Shikamaru pun bangkit. Melihat temannya kebingungan, ia meraih satu foto yang berserakan di meja yang di penuhi minuman kaleng,

"hm...ini, Hyuuga Hiashi sang kepala clan sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan mereka di Amerika...usianya sekitar 49 tahun...!" kata Shikamaru memijat dagunya serius, menatap sebuah foto yang menunjukkan wajah seorang yang begitu berwibawa menggunakan jas hitam dan sedang membuka pintu mobil Marchedes miliknya.

"yang ini keponakan Hiashi, kalau tidak salah namanya Neji, Hyuuga Neji, ia bersekolah di kejuruan kedokteran, umurnya sekitar 17 tahunan, !" tambah Gaara, menatap sebuah foto yang menampakkan seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sedang melihat arah samping. "dan yang ini, Hanabi, anak bungsu dari keluarga ini dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar, umurnya sekitar 10 tahun,!" tambah Gaara (lagi)-tumbenbanyakngomong-.

"lalu, siapa gadis ini...?" tanya Sasuke memperlihatkan selembar foto gadis berambut indigo yang sedang tersenyum manis, tepat menatap kamera, "dia, anak sulung Hyuuga,!" ceplak Shikamaru,

'gadis manis yang malang..' fikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"baiklah, besok gue akan menyusun strategi di tempat kejadian.." Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Kedua temannya saling memandang heran, "mungkin dia sedang lelah" Shikamaru menjawab keheranan Gaara,

Sasuke terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, tempat di mana kamarnya berada, berjalan dan menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang bertuliskan,

MASUK = NERAKA

Serem banget sihh,,

"hahh,..!" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur King Size berwarna biru gelapnya, kamar Sasuke adalah kamar yang besar, kamar yan lengkap dengan kamar mandi, sebuah lemari 4 pintu, dan meja belajar dengan 1 unit komputer dan laptop di atasnya. Benar - benar tidak ada yang menyangka ini adalah kamar seorang pembunuh bayaran, melihat bagian dinding dapat terlihat foto dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, yaitu foto dirinya dan kedua temannya yang bertampang datar dan cool, mata mereka memandang kamera sangat tajam, lalu ada bingkai ukuran 10 R, foto keluarga Uchiha. Saat Sasuke masih berumur 12 tahun.

"apa ini...?" ternyata tanpa di sadari, Sasuke membawa foto gadis yang akan di habisi nyawanya besok lusa, "anak sulung Hyuuga, berarti dia seorang Heiress...!" lanjut Sasuke mulai mencairkan otak encernya (udah encer, ngapain di cairin/kurang kerjaan).

"Oke, kau lihat Orochimaru, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Bungsu yang menurutmu tidak tahu apa - apa...!" Sasuke menunduk dalam, menahan amarah yang kini memuncak dalam hatinya. "baiklah, besok akan aku mulai...! Dan,..!

Tok tok tok

Terdengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, mendengar suara 'masuk', orang yang berada di luar lalu melangkah masuk dengan nampan berisi sepiring nasi, segelas susu dan beberapa macam lauk,

"lu belum makan dari tadi siang...!" Gaara menyimpan nampan itu di meja dekat kasur Sasuke, dia mengambil kursi belajar Sasuke dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke,

"apa yang lu rencanain,..!" bagi Sasuke, Gaara adalah orang yang sangat susah untuk di bohongi. 'cih. Kenpa dia mesti heran'. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu menunduk lagi.

"aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita pindah,,,!" Sasuke berpaling menatap jendela yang terbuka, angin dengan leluasa meniupkan helai - helai gorden putih yang bergantung di sana.

"apa ada hubungannya dengan, 'kejadian' itu?" dek. Jantung Sasuke terasa tertusuk dengan perkataan Gaara, gaara memang sangat mengetahui Sasuke dengan baik, dari masa lalu Sasuke pun ia ketahui dengan detail.

"Gaara?" panggil Sasuke lirih, Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "I need your help, brother?" kata Sasuke menunduk, wajahnya tertutup oleh sebagian rambut raven miliknya, ia sadar bahwa Gaara telah mengetahu apa yang akan di rencanakannya.

"with pleasure, tidurlah...!" Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke dan meninggalkan cowo' bermata kelam di kamar itu sendirian. Sasuke lalu menghampiri makanan yang di bawakan oleh sahabatnya, selesai makan ia langsung tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Gimana...? Jelek yah,,

pasti Gak nyambung...

Makasih udah baca...

Review sangat di harapkan...


	2. Chapter 2

DENDAM DAN CINTA PERTAMAKU

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..ntar di warisin ke saya

(kishimoto : siapa nih yang kehilangan anak authis)

SUMMARY : seorang pembunuh bayaran membantai sebuah keluarga terpandang, namum masih menyisakan gadis sulung dari keluarga itu, lalu si pembunuh membawanya pergi dari Kota tersebut dan hidup bersama di sebuah rumah dan menjalani kehidupan mereka,,

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING...KALO GAK HAPPY DI HAPPIIN AJA (readers : Dihhh,, authornya maksa amat)

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung terasa menjadi jam alarm alami bagi sebagian orang, termasuk seorang cowo' berkulit putih bersih seperti Sasuke. Ia mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan leluasa. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, masih duduk sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya, ia memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, namu buyar saat Iphonenya bergetar.

Drrttt, ddrrrttt, drrrttt,

"hn...!" kata Sasuke malas menyambut panggilan dari seseorang,

"ohayou, Sasuke... Bagaimana kabarmu nak, kapan kau akan mengunjungi kami di sini..." suara seorang wanita yang sangat familiar berkata dengan sangat ramah dan ada kesan kekhawatiran dengan nada bicaranya.

"kapan - kapan saja Okaa-san, kalau Sasuke ada waktu...!" ada senyum tipis, ttiiiippiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss sekali saat menagatakan hal ini.

"kau, baik - baik saja kan Sasuke?, apa ada yang kau butuhkan atau apa ada yang kurang...rasanya sudah lama Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak mengirimi mu uang jajan?" tanya Mikoto, prihatin.

"hn...tidak ada yang kurang Kaa-san, semuanya baik - baik saja.!" jelas Sasuke menenangkan. Biar bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya ibunya satu - satunya wanita yang ia cintai dan sayangi, yeaaahhh setidaknya untuk saat ini (author : Sasu-kun lupa nehh ma Qhy).

"ya sudah, kalau begitu baik - baiklah di sana, belajar yang rajin ya sayang. Katakan jika kau kekurangan sesuatu. Baiklah selamat berhari libur, salam dari Tou-san dan Aniki mu." dengan berkatanya Mikoto seperti tadi, dapat di pastikan hubungan komunikasi mereka sekarang sudah terputus.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah handuk dan masuk kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, suara air sudah jatuh dari shower kamar mandi tersebut. 20 menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dengan balutan handuk yang hanya menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang putih bersih, dengan dada yang bidang serta rambut raven yang meneteskan titik - titik air.

Ia turun dari kamarnya, dengan menggunakan baju kaos putih dan kemeja hitam di luarnya, memakai celana jeans warna kesukaannya, biru gelap dan sepatu kets putih yang menjadi alas kakinya hari ini. Di tangan sebelah kanannya, terbawa sebuah kunci mobil Ferrari type WSS102, mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru, produksi Inggris yang harganya jutaan dollar. Di beli dengan uang sendiri, jangan di tanya. Ini adalah sebagian dari hasil kerjanya selama ini.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, terlihat Gaara sedang mengolesi roti bakarnya dengan selai Jagung kesukaannya, Shikamaru? Sedang mengaduk kopinya, malas,. Sasuke mengambil tempat seperti biasanya, jus tomat sudah siap di hadapannya beserta roti bakar yang belum di beri selai.

"kau pergi hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru, hanya di tanggapi dengan dua huruf, 'hn' oleh yang di tanya,

"kau yakin sendiri saja?" kali ini Gaara yang bertanya, masih dengan tanggapan yang sama. Semua lalu makan, tanpa suara. Semua larut dalam fikiran masing - masing, 5 menit kemudian.

"aku selesai, aku pergi dulu," Sasuke lalu berdiri menuju Garasi. "hn..." gantian, kali ini 2 orang lainnya yang menanggapi dengan 2 huruf paling menyebalkan yang pernah di katakan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

In Other Side

Terlihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil mengenakan nightwear sedang membuka gorden jendela yang terbuat dari kaca. Matanya terlihat sedikit sembab, sepertinya semalam habis menangis. Ia heran, sebuah mobil Ferrari terparkir di depan kamarnya, meskipun di rumanya di pagari oleh dinding beton khas Hyuuga, tapi dari ketinggian kamar Hinata, semua bisa terlihat.

'jadi, kamarnya yang ini' seseorang berkata di dalam mobil ferrari tersebut.

"siapa ya, pagi - pagi begini sudah parkir dekat taman belakang?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, "ah..paling Cuma numpang lewat" berkata seperti itu Hinata keluar ke balkon, dari mobil Ferrari dapat terlihat jelas sosok cewe' yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu.

'ternyata dia lebih manis dari pada fotonya, memang terlalu sayang untuk...-,' lagi - lagi seseorang di dalam mobil itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu iphonenya berdering lagi,

"kau di mana?" Gaara menghubungi Sasuke, (Gaara ucap salam dulu kek, apa kek)

"tepat di depan kamar, Hyuuga sulung itu..!" jelas Sasuke seadanya,

"bagus, perhatikan tiap denah rumah itu, agar operasi berjalan lancar.." kali ini suara Shikamaru yang terdengar. Sambungan terputus. Huhhh..ni orang pada tahan ya dengan kondisi sedingin kutub utara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali memasuki kamarnya, mengambil handuk tebal berwarna putih bermotif setangkai bunga lavender. Selesai mandi Hinata mengeringkan rambut panjangnya, lalu membuka lemari putih mengambil baju kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana jeans hitam, rambutnya di ikat agak di bawah, sebagian rambutnya di biarkan membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat agak lonjong. Tak lupa ia membawa selendang hitam, ia menautkannya di leher jenjang miliknya, ia juga telah menyiapkan tas selempang berwarna senada, Handphone, kartu kredit, dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya, setelah merasa lengkap ia mendekati rak sepatu yang berada di belakang pintu. Ia memilih sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan motif garis merah.

Berjalan dengan senyum tipis yang setia bertengger(kehabisan kata) di wajahnya, menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan fikiran yang melayang layang entah kemana. (kemana - mana aja boleh kok...)

"ohayou, nee-chan...?" teriak seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun dari bawah, "hm..ohayou Hana-chan..!" sapa Hinata ramah,

"jadi ke makam Okaa-chan..! Hanabi nggak ikut Nee-chan, soalnya kemaren Hanabi udah mampir. Lebih baik Hanabi merawat tanaman, soalnya Nii-chan kayaknya nggak ada niat merawat semua tanaman." Hanabi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"tidak apa Hana-chan, ntar naik taksi aja, Nii-chan mana? Katanya hari ini ada praktek...!" tanya Hinata tidak melihat kakak sepupunya yang super duper rajin itu.

"masih di kamar, katanya prakteknya tidak jadi. Soalnya dia kelompok terakhir, jadi keberangkatannya juga terakhir. Ya udah, Nee-chan hati - hati yahh,,,!" hanabi berlalu ke halaman belakang.

Hinata menuju pintu keluar, lalu ke depan menunggu taksi yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya.

'dia mau kemana...bagus, dia hanya menggunakan sebuah taksi...' pengemudi ferrari itu mulai menyalakan mesin dan mulai meninggalkan tempat.

Sasuke mengambil Iphonenya memencet beberapa deretan tombol, dia sedang menulis pesan singkat.

"siapkan semuanya, dan lakukan hari atau malam ini..."

Begitulah kira - kira pesan yang di ketik oleh Prince Ice kita tercinta ini.

"kok mendung sih...? Hahh,,, kacau..!" gadis ini terus mendecak kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melambaikan tangan pada sebuah mobil taksi, 'pemakaman umum Suna', begitulah kata Hinata sebelum akhirnya taksi itu melaju kencang. Sebuah mobil Ferrari membuntuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun di sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan 'PEMAKAMAN UMUM SUNA', setelah membayar taksi ia keluar dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, mobil ferrari yang sedari tadi membuntutinya kemudian berhenti tak berapa jauh dari pintu gerbang pemakaman Suna.

"Ohyaou, Kaa-san... Gomen - nee, Hinata baru bisa mengunjungi Kaa-san lagi..!" ia duduk tersimpuh di depan makam ibunya, hinata berkata seolah - olah ibunya ada di hadapannya saat ini, ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Dan awan yang sedari tadi mendung kini ikut menjatuhkan airnya, air hujan dan air mata Hinata sudah tak bisa di bedakan lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya , menutup mata bulan miliknya dan mulai menikmati sejuknya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya semua pakaiannya kini basah kuyup, tapi kini tak ada lagi air yang membasahi wajahnya...saat

"nanti kau sakit..!" seseorang datang dan memayungi Hinata, seorang cowo' berambut biru gelap, Sasuke.

"ka-kamu, siapa?" tanyanya ragu, melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri tegap di sampingnya, matanya hitam kelam dan tajam. Rambutnya berdiri dengan alami, tanpa wax.

"ku antar kau pulang..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku bi-bisa sendiri...!" baru kali ini Sasuke di tolak, padahal tadi ia berharap uluran tangannya akan di raih oleh gadis manis ini. "Kaa-san, hinata pulang dulu, gomen..sekarang sedang hujan, Ja matte -nee..!" Hinata pamitan

"hn...!" Sasuke menuntun jalan, keluar lokasi pemakaman.

"kita...!" Hinata agak ragu, "aku bawa mobil," hinata Cuma ber-oh-ria. Sasuke seolah bisa menebak apa yang akan di katakan Hinata. Mereka kini berada di dekat mobil. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil.

"masuk,,!" katanya yang lebih menyerupai sebuah perintah. Hinata Cuma menurut, tidak ada gunanya banyak tanya, hujan begitu deras suara pun tak terdengar. Hanya gemuruh guntur dan petir yang silih berganti dan jalan pun begitu sepi. Sasuke masuk ke jok pengemudi. Kemudian ia melihat gadis di sampingnya yang kini bibir merah itu terlihat sedikit menghitam, sasuke begitu lama memandang gadis itu ia melihatnya lekat - lekat. Namun ia segera berpaling, ketika kepala gadis itu mulai celingak celinguk,

"e-eh,..!" Hinata tampak bertanya - tanya, "sasuke..!" Hinata jadi terkejut, sudah kedua kalinya, cowok yang baru ia temui ini seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang di fikirannya,

"errr,, Sa-sasuke-san...!" kini mobil mulai berjalan, "kita ke restoran dulu,,,!" hahh, Hinata benar - benar takjub dengan orang bernama 'Sasuke' ini. "tak usah khawatir, mungkin hanya kebetulan...!" sambung Sasuke,

"tapi, dari tadi kau seolah tau-" kata hinata tenang, "karena, semua orang akan bertanya - tanya jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru di temui..." hinata Cuma ngangguk - ngangguk. 5 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Hinata menatap Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke juga menatapnya. Merasa tidak enak dari tadi dipandang, Hinata angkat bicara...

"apa...?" tanyanya sudah berfikiran yang tidak - tidak. "ini" sasuke menyodorkan sebuah sweter hitam.

"arigatou, tapi saya tidak kedingingan...!" kata Hinata menolak lembut, dia udah Ge-Er duluan. "apa kau yakin masuk dengan penampilan seperti itu..?" tanya sasuke menatap tubuh Hinata, baju kemejanya basah kuyup dan mulai transparant, memperlihatkan tubuh yang hanya di balut dengan tanktop putih.

Sesaat Hinata menatap tubuhnya, dan benar saja yang lerlihat hanya tanktop yang sangat ketat, tanpa aba - aba dia mengambil sweter yang tadi Sasuke tawarkan padanya.

'bodoh...' katanya dalam hati menerima sweter itu.

Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki pintu restoran tersebut, mengambil sebuah tempat di dekat jendela yang terbuat dari kaca, mereka duduk berhadapan. Sebenarnya, Hinata yang memilih tempat ini, ini bukan sama sekali kemauan Sasuke. Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan restoran datang mengahmpiri mereka,

"silahkan lihat menunya...!" kata pelayan itu genit, dapat di lihat sepertinya pelayan itu malu sendiri melihat wajah tampan bin keren milik Sasuke, apa lagi sekarang rambutnya agak sedikit basah, jadi sebagian rambutnya turun menutupi dahinya.

'napa ni cewe'... Hanya itu yang dapat tersimpan di memori otak Sasuke melihat tingah pelayan restoran ini.

"Black Coffee saja..." kata Sasuke pada pelayan restoran, sang pelayan lalu mencatatnya. "kau mau apa...?" tanya Sasuke ketus memandang gadis yang basah kuyup di hadapannya.

"a-aku..., menu breakfast saja. Terserah...!" kata Hinata ramah, maklum saja tadi pagi dia tidak sempat sarapan. Setelah mencatat pesanan, si pelayan pergi sebelum berkata.."harap tunggu sebentar"

Hening sejenak, Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata yang sedari tadi memandangi air hujan yang menetes di jendela restoran ini. Sampai tidak terasa ia membalikkan badannya, menempelkan jemari kecil miliknya di kaca jendela, memandang kosong dengan mata sayu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya akhirnya lelah sendiri dengan pemandangan tidak enak di hadapannya, ia lalu mengambil Iphonenya, memasang headset lalu mendengarkan musik.

"apa...?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari iphone di genggamannya.

"apanya yang kenapa...?" hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

"kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh...!" katanya datar.

"hm...entahlah, rasanya hujan kali ini aneh..!" hinata berujar dengan polos.

"apanya yang aneh..." tanya Sasuke lagi. Masih betah menatap iphone di tangannya

"rasanya, langit seakan bersedih...rasanya aku akan di tinggalkan sesuatu...!" hinata masih terus memandangi pemandangan hujan. Tak ada yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sasuke merasa sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Hinata, ia lalu membenarkan perkataan Uchiha Mikoto bahwa firasat perempuan itu selalu benar.

'kau memang akan di tinggalkan oleh seluruh anggota keluargamu,'

"silahkan, maaf membuat anda menunggu..." pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan pelanggannya yang cantik dan tampan hari ini.

"makan, pasti kau belum sarapan.." kata Sasuke datar, lalu menyeruput black Coffe miliknya. "kenapa kau tahu, kalau aku belum sarapan?" hinata heran, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu berujar..."untuk apa kau memesan menu breakfast, kalau sudah sarapan..." jelas Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata jadi bergidik di buatnya.

'tatapannya menyeramkan sekali...' katanya dalam hati.

Mereka lalu menyantap hidangan di hadapan masing - masing. Sementara sasuke memperhatikan jendela yang dicucuri air hujan.

'hujan ini memang aneh, karena hujan ini hujan terakhirmu di Suna...' batinnya

"nee.." sasuke memalingkan tatapannya menatap seseorang yang sedang bersantap ria di hadapannya.

"apa kau sering meminum Black Coffee pada jam segini...?" tanya Hinata, hanya di tanggapi 'hn' oleh Sasuke, ia bersandar melipat tangan di depan dada.

"kau mungkin memiliki kehidupan yang aneh, yang sebagian orang lain tidak menjalaninya..."kata Hinata santai. Sasuke melirik hinata reflkes lalu kembali menatap iphone di genggamannya, ia terlihat mulai antusias.

"tapi, semua itu akan berubah ketika kau mulai bisa mencintai seseorang selain ibu mu" Sasuke makin tidak mengerti,

"karena gadis itu kau akan berubah, dan mulai meninggalkan kehidupan anehmu...!",

"jangan sok tau..!" sasuke tersinggung, "lagi pula dari mana kau tahu semua itu...!" tanya Sasuke lagi. "omong kosong.."lanjutnya lagi.

"hhahahhh, jangan di ambil hati aku hanya bercanda...hei, kita belum kenalan... Aku Hyuuga Hinata, kau bisa memanggilku Hinata...dan kau..." Hinata memperkenalkan diri, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"kau kan sudah tau..." kata Sasuke menatap tajam pada mata bulan di hadapannya..

"tapi kalau tidak begini, belum resmi namanya.." hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyematkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke di hadapannya.

"sekarang kita berteman..." lanjut Hinata. "terserah kau saja.." Sasuke pasrah. Hinata melanjutkan makanannya. Ia menatap jam sepertinya sudah jam 10 siang,

"aku mau pulang...!" kata Hinata berdiri, "tunggu" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap hinata.

"hujan deras begini, jalan di blokir...tunggu saja sampai hujannya berhenti...!" sasuke berujar santai, Hinata pun langsung duduk, Sasuke menelpon seseorang...

"bagaimana..?" tanya Sasuke langsung saat telponnya di angkat,

_"sudah di pintu belakang MansionHyuuga, kau di mana?" kata orang di seberang telepon_

"di tempat biasa, bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan, Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan semua ini.

_"barang - barang sudah di kirim, setelah ini ku tunggu kau di perbatasan kota Suna" kata orang itu._

"lakukan sekarang...!" Sasuke menutup telpon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GAARA DAN SHIKAMARU

2 buah mobil ferrari terparkir rapi di gerbang belakang Clan Hyuuga, yang satu berwarna merah marun dan yang satu lagi berwarna Hijau gelap. Seseorang dari Ferrari Hijau gelap turun dari mobilnya, mengenakan celana Army dan kaos hitam dengan sweter hitam di luarannya. Ia memasuki mobil Ferrari merah marun.

"bagaimana...?" tanya Shikamaru pada cowo' berambut merah marun di sampingnya, mengenakan celana jeans, baju kaos dan sweter berwarna hitam, dengan topi putih menutup kepalanya dan hanya memperhatikan sebagian rambut merah bata miliknya.

"kita lakukan sekarang..." Gaara mengangguk mantap.

"di mana Sasuke...?" tanya Shikamaru menatap denah mansion Hyuuga. "dia di restoran, tugasnya sudah selesai. Sekarang sentuhan terakhir dan semua akan beres..." Gaara menatap Shikamaru sejenak.

"semua anggota keluarga lengkap...?" Shikamaru mulai memandang Mansion mewah di hadapannya. Tak bisa menjelaskan banyak Gaara hanya mengangguk ragu...

"hanya ada 32 orang maid di rumah ini, 15 laki - laki dan 17 wanita..." Gaara keluar pintu mobil di susul oleh Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan mengendap - ngendap di tengah hujan deras membuka gerbang mansion dengan 1 buah kawat.

Mereka memasuki daerah mansion, pertama mereka memastikan membunuh keluarga Hyuuga, ayah, anak dan sepupu. Mereka melakukannya diam - diam dan sangat tenang, melalukan dengan tangan kosong yang hanya di lapisi oleh sarung tangan. Mereka melakukan tanpa ceceran darah, karena mereka menyerang titik vital mereka, dan dengar hanya satu gerakan mematahakan leher. Satu nyawa melayang dengan mudah. Huhhh, tragis. Semua anggota keluarga sudah terbunuh..

"hei...di mana gadis sulung Hyuuga...?" Shikamaru heran, tak menemukan sosok gadis manis.

"bereskan saja yang ada...!" kata Gaara, menaiki sebuah tangga, Shikamaru hanya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

DI SASUHINA

"nee..!" panggil Hinata, masih menyantap makanannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak. "kenapa kau tiba - tiba ke pemakaman dan membawaku ke sini...?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sasuke terdiam,

"memangnya, Cuma kau saja yang punya keluarga sudah meninggal...?" jawabnya datar, "lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"aku tidak membawa mu ke sini, sudah kebiasaan ku minum kopi pada jam segini." Sasuke tidak bohong kan?

"oh, Arigatou-nee...! Tokoro de, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Hinata ragu. "kau tidak perlu tau...!" jawab Sasuke sinis, Hinata mengulum senyum.

"kalau tidak salah lihat, sepertinya mobil mu yang parkir di taman belakang ku tadi pagi...?"tanya Hinata lagi. Sasuke benar - benar terkejut, tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang n stay cool.

"kau ini, dari tadi kerjamu hanya bertanya...!" Hinata jadi bungkam di buatnya. Tak ingin Hinata bertanya lebih jauh

"kau kenal dengan artis Korea Kim Hyun Joong? Aku sangat mengaguminya, aku fans beratnya..." Hinata berceloteh, sementara Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa meladeni gadis bermata bulan yang masih bersantap mengeraskan volume iphone-nya.

Selang 20 menit, hujan sudah terlihat mereda

"ayo pergi...!" Komando Shikamaru, mereka segera memasuki mobil mereka masing - masing dan menuju Perbatasan kota Suna. Kini, mansion Hyuuga yang megah dan mewah menjadi lautan wayat, 35 mayat manusia tak berdosa kehilangan nyawa tanpa mengetahui apa kesalahan mereka. Gaara dan Shikamaru benar - benar mengerjakannya dengan rapi, tak ada apapun yang bisa di jadikan sebagai jejak untuk mengetahui pembunuh sebenarnya, tak ada satu benda pun yang bergeser 1 mm pun dari tempatnya (author terlalu males menceritakan bagaimana proses pembunuhannya), hanya 10 menit perjalanan mereka berdua telah sampai di perbatasan kota. Mereka berhenti di tempat yang mereka anggap aman, Gaara mengambil Handphonenya lalu memencet tombol Hijau pada nama Orochimaru, ia menunggu sampai teponnya diangkat,

"semua sudah beres, bayaran kami...!" kata Gaara to the point, "wah...wah..bagus..! Kalian mengerjakannya dalam waktu satu hari...!" kata Orochimaru memuji.

"jangan banyak bicara..." Gaara berkata dingin dan datar, "baiklah, saya transfer di rekening kalian berdua... Nominalnya cukup untuk membeli 3 buah apartemen mewah...transaksi selesai dalam 5 menit..senang bekerja sama dengan anda" Orochimaru memutuskan hubungan telepon,.

Sasuke terus memandangi jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya,

'damn it, sudah jam 11 : 00, gadis ini sepertinya sudah kenyang...'

"heh, ayo kita pergi...!" Sasuke berdiri, "secepat itu ya...!" tanggap Hinata.

"lihat, sekarang jam berapa...!" Sasuke berjalan keluar setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja, sadar matahari sudah tinggi Hinata menurut saja. Ia masih heran dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi 20 cm darinya

'hahh, sudah dingin, datar tanpa ekspresi lagi...siapa gadis tidak beruntung yang akan menyukainya..!' hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri, memberi pendapat tentang pemuda yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"heh, " sapa Sasuke ketus, ia berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya saat ini, "aku punya nama, dari tadi kau terus memanggil ku 'heh'..." Hinata berhenti melangkah, menatap sinis pada Sasuke. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Hyuuga hinata, kau duduk di belakang." sasuke memandang dingin,

"tapi..!" hinata hendak melawan tapi mendapat tatapan horror dari Sasuke ia hanya menurut saja,

"eh- eh, i..iyaa." hinata segera masuk ke jok belakang, Sasuke menyalakan mesin dan menancap gas dengan cepat, Hinata jadi takut dia belum ingin mati sekarang, dia kan belum pernah pacaran dan dia masih kelas 1 SMA. Dia masih punya banyak cita - cita. Fikiran - fikiran itu terus melayang - layang di fikiran Hinata, (nggak penting banget sih/plakkk). Sementara Sasuke, ia terus memikirkan Gaara dan Shikamaru yang pasti sudah menunggunya di perbatasan kota Suna, dia ingin segera pergi dari Kota ini. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, Sasuke tetap harus membawa Hinata ke rumahnya, tentunya dengan taktiknya agar si gadis tidak mencurigainya,

"rumahmu di mana..?", tanya Sasuke memelankan gas, dan menatap Hinata lewat kaca spion, meski dia sudah tahu tapi pasti mengherankan kalau dia terus saja membawa Hinata,

"di Perumahan violet, blok A nomer 2..." jawab Hinata mantap, 'aku yakin sekali, pasti mobilnya yang terparkir di taman belakang tadi pagi...hahahhhh, sudahlah pasti Cuma perasaan ku saja,' fikir Hinata dalam hati, Sasuke menancap gas, hanya dalam waktu 5 menit Sasuke tiba di blok A rumah nomer 1, Sasuke memelankan mobilnya, di rumah nomer 2 sangat ramai, di datangi banyak orang, dan sudah terpasang garis polisi, sadar Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya menyondongkan tubuh, memperjelas pandangannya,

"hei..kenapa di rumahku ada garis polisi..?" hinata mulai panik, Sasuke sadar pasti berita kematian Hyuuga sudah tersebar... "banyak warga yang datang, dan banyak media... Ada apa ini..? Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi..?" Hinata sudah tidak tenang, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Air matanya mulai berlinang, dan ia biarkan saja jatuh membasahi pipinya,

"hei kau, kenapa diam saja ayo cepat ke sana, turunkan aku...!" Hinata setengah berteriak, mencoba membuka knop pintu mobil Sasuke, tapi sudah di kunci otomatis oleh Sasuke,

"diamlah, Hinata...!" kata Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan volume suara, "dengarkan aku," Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap gadis yang tengah menangis di hadapannya,

"ayo rebahkan tubuhmu...!" Sasuke memerintah, hinata berfikiran aneh - aneh, dia masih bengong. "ayo..." Sasuke menatap tajam, Hinata yang panik hanya menurut, di fikirannya hanya ada ayah, kakak sepupu dan adiknya. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah blok A nomer 1, dan membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya,

"permisi bu, ada apa di rumah nomer 2 itu ya...?" sapa Sasuke ramah,

"oh, terjadi pembantaian di mansion Hyuuga, kedengarannya semua anggota keluarga dan maid di dalamnya juga di bunuh..." kata Ibu - ibu itu berlalu, mendengar Ucapan itu, hinata membekap mulutnya dan menangis sejadi - jadinya,

"Tou-san, Nii-san, Hana-chan...kenapa.? Siapa...?" Hinata bertutur tak jelas di tengah - tengah tangisannya. Sasuke, segera menancap gas menuju perbatasan Kota Suna, yakin Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah menunggunya, hinata belum sadar ia di bawa menjauh dari rumahnya, air mata itu terus mengalir, Hinata menggegam kera baju nya dan menundukkan wajahnya, banyak kata yang terucap dari bibir ranum miliknya. Merasa sudah jauh dari kota, Sasuke berhenti di jalan yang sepi.

"he-heii...kenapa kau membawaku ke sini...? Sial, aku mau pulang... Bawa aku pulang.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" hinata berteriak setelah sadar, ia sudah tak berada di kota, Sasuke segera turun dari jok pengemudi ke jok penumpang., tempat Hinata. Ia masuk dan memegangi Bahu Hinata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata yang begitu banyak.

"hei, dengarkan aku...!" sasuke menggoyang - goyangkan bahu Hinata,

"apa, kenapa? Kau ini, kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan...a-aku..!" Hinata gemetar, ia benar - benar heran ada banyak pertanyaan yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, siapa yang membunuh? Kenapa? Dan mengapa orang yang baru di temuinya ini membawanya lari.

"Hinata dengarkan aku,...!" Sasuke berkata lirih, jujur ia merasa kasihan pada gadis di sampingnya saat ini, ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa kasihan pada keluarga korban yang telah ia bunuh, 'ada apa ini?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri merasakan ada perasaan yang aneh yang tengah ia rasakan,

"kenapa..?, apa salah keluargaku...?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa, 'karena keluargamu terlalu terhormat, Hinata...' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"kenapa Sasuke, dan kenapa kau membawa ku ketempat seperti ini? Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku?. Aku ingin melihat mereka, aku tidak punya siapa - siapa lagi Sasuke...!" Hinata menatap nanar pada Sasuke, "terlalu sulit bagiku untuk kehilangan mereka semua secepat ini...terlalu sulit untukku menerima keadaan seperti ini" Hinata memelankan suaranya, menatap sayu pada Sasuke, 'Okaa-san...' Sasuke menggumam aneh, membalas tatapan Hinata.

"Sasuke kenapa kau diam saja...a-" hinata terdiam, setelah ia berada dalam dekapan pemuda tampan di sampingnya ini...tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas pelukan Sasuke, lagi pula ini yang ia butuhkan saat ini. "aku, ti-tidak punya siapa - siapa lagi Sasuke..."tangisannya makin menjadi, ia mempererat pelukannya,

"kau masih punya aku Hinata, kau...temanku kan?" kata Sasuke mengelus punggung kecil milik hinata, hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap seseorang yang seolah sudah terlalu akrab dengannya, padahal ia baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata masih tersedu - sedu, entah apa yang di katakannya...

"Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Hinata gemetar masih dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sasuke, sesaat Sasuke mengira ia ketahuan, bahwa ialah dalang dari pembunuhan keluarga gadis malang di pelukannya ini.

"a-apa..?" Sasuke terbata - bata.

"mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku melihat keadaan keluargaku...?" tanya Hinata, dapat di rasakan Sasuke, tubuh gadis ini bergetar hebat. Ia melepas pelukannya, memegangi bahu Hinata. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang baru ia berikan kepada gadis lain, selain mamanya,

"dengarkan aku Hinata,..." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria berambut raven di hadapannya. "keluargamu telah dibunuh, keluargamu di incar, kau termasuk keluarga Hyuuga. Kau juga di incar, kalau kau ku biarkan pergi ke keluargamu. Orang yang membunuh keluargamu juga akan membunuhmu, kau adalah anggota keluarga terakhir Hyuuga kaulah yang akan meneruskan keluargamu selanjutnya, dan kalau bisa kaulah yang akan membalaskan dendammu, keluargamu, salah satu keluarga terpenting di kelima negara. Kau mengerti kan maksudku..?" Sasuke berucap datar, tapi terdengar ada nada kekhawatiran, Hinata memalingkan pandangannya,

"tapi,..."

"kita akan meninggalkan Suna, kita akan pergi jauh...!" Sasuke menyakinkan, "tapi Sasuke, a-aku tidak punya..!" Hinata meneteskan air mata yang baru kali ini ia rasakan, perih, sakit, tidak percaya.

"aku janji, aku akan menjagamu Hinata..." Sasuke berjanji, ini juga sebagai rasa bersalahnya telah membiarkan gadis ini sendiri. 'baru kali ini, aku banyak bicara...' kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"terima kasih Sa-Sasuke, " Hinata terharu. "pindah ke depan..." Sasuke keluar menuju jok depan, Hinata masih menangis. Ia menurut,

"ki-kita akan kemana Sa-Sasuke..." kata Hinata di sela - sela tangisnya, "kita akan ke Konoha..." Sasuke mulai menancap gas, Sasuke serius menyetir, dan Hinata yang masih menagis, ia memandang keluar jendela. Ketika ia tiba di perbatasan kota Suna, Ia melihat 2 buah mobil yang sama hanya warna yang berbeda, mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" panggil Hinata, " hn.." tanggap Sasuke,

"ke-kenapa kau ingin ke Konoha..?" dari tadi pertanyaan Hinata, mengagetkan Sasuke. "karena orang tuaku, ingin aku pindah sekolah..." Sasuke berbohong.

"kenapa...?" tanya Hinata, tak berpaling dari jendela, hari memang sudah siang. Tapi mendung masih menghias langit. Seakan langit ikut bersedih akan kesedihan yang di alami oleh Gadis Hyuuga ini.

"aku, Uchiha..!" mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata tertegun dengan 'Uchiha', Uchiha juga adalah salah satu keluarga yang di incar oleh para pembunuh bayaran.

"tapi, kenapa kebetulan begini...?" Hinata masih merasa kejadian hari ini terlalu aneh, dan...

"karena aku akan menjadi keluargamu selanjutnya..." Hinata terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke, dia sudah tak berniat bertanya lagi. Tak berapa lama, Hinata terserang kantuk dan ia pun tertidur. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, hari ini cuaca memang sangat buruk, mendung dan gerimis, terus menghias langit. Sasuke makin mempercepat laju mobilnya, di ikuti oleh 2 mobil di belakangnya. Sasuke mengambil Iphonenya, menelpon seseorang,

"bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke,

_"sudah ku urus,," Shikamaru menjawab_

"berapa yang kau pesan, kita tidak mungkin tinggal serumah...!" kata Sasuke datar,

_"tenang saja Sasuke, kalau itu aku juga mengerti...semuanya 3 apartemen. Setelah memasuki Kota Konoha, terus saja ke Perumahan Elite yang terdapat di pusat kota ini..." kata Shikamaru malas,_

"hn..." Sasuke menancap gas,

_"tapi Sasuke..." Shikamaru memelankan suaranya,_

"nanti ku jelaskan...!" Sasuke seakan mengerti, pasti yang di maksud Shikamaru adalah gadis Sulung hyuuga yang ia tidak temui saat pembantaian yang ia lakukan bersama Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sangat jauh dari Suna, mereka melewati banyak kota untuk menuju tempat tinggal baru mereka, Konoha. 7 jam perjalanan mereka tempuh, akhirnya mereka tiba di perbatasan kota sebelum Konoha, di tandai dengan laut lepas di hadapan mereka. Mereka akan menyeberanginya dengan jembatan yang tersedia. Ke tiga mobil berhenti, Sasuke mengerem tiba - tiba, Hinata kaget...

"a...a..a..." Hinata menjerit, Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya, "ki-kita di mana,?" tanya Hinata yang baru sadar dari tidurnya.

"kita di perbatasan, kita tiba di Konoha setelah menyeberangi jembatan ini...!" katanya datar, dan keluar dari mobil. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17 : 50, sudah senja. Pemandangan di sini saat indah, Gaara dan Shikamaru pun ikut keluar.

"indah sekali..." gumam Hinata masih dalam mobil, "heii..mereka...? Apa juga teman Sasuke...? Kenapa?" hinata bertanya - tanya, tapi masih berada di dalam mobil.

"hilangkan komunikasi dengan Suna...!" perintah Sasuke, semua mengikutinya. Ketiga pemuda es ini, membuang handphone mereka di lautan. Ini agar menyulitkan seseorang yang akan melacak keberadaan mereka, termasuk orochimaru.

'eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan...' gumam Hinata dan turun dari mobil...

"wahhhhh...pemandangan di sini indah sekali...!" teriak Hinata setelah turun dari mobil, sejenak ia melupakan tentang kesedihannya saat ini, Shikamaru menatap heran pada Sasuke dan Gaara, karena hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui rencana Sasuke selanjutnya, dan gadis inilah yang ia cari sedari tadi. 'a-apaan ini...!' seru Shikamaru dalam hati,

"apa yang ka-" Gaara segera menepuk pundak Shikamaru, ketika ia akan mempertanyakan tentang satu - satunya keluarga Hyuuga yang belum ia habisi, dan sekarang ia tengah bersama mereka,

"ingatlah tentang Uchiha Corporation dan Hebi Corporation," bisik Gaara pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersentak kaget, ia segera mengingat kejadian masa lalu (ntar yah, author ceritain. Ceritanya panjang soalnya). Sekarang Shikamaru mengerti (tapi readers belom ngerti),

'Sasuke, kau benar - benar jenius...' puji Shikamaru pada Sasuke sahabatnya.

Hinata terdiam heran melihat 3 orang pemuda yang kini menatapnya dingin.

"a-apa...?" tanyanya.

"buang handphone mu...!" perintah Gaara, "kalian berdua siapa...?" tanya Hinata,

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Gimana...? Ini yang kedua, ceritanya panjang dan membosankan,...moga masih niat baca chap selanjutnya,,

Review sangat di harapkan...


	3. Chapter 3

DENDAM DAN CINTA PERTAMAKU

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..ntar di warisin ke saya

(kishimoto : siapa nih yang kehilangan anak authis)

SUMMARY : seorang pembunuh bayaran membantai sebuah keluarga terpandang, namum masih menyisakan gadis sulung dari keluarga itu, lalu si pembunuh membawanya pergi dari Kota tersebut dan hidup bersama di sebuah rumah dan menjalani kehidupan mereka,,

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING...KALO GAK HAPPY DI HAPPIIN AJA (readers : Dihhh,, authornya maksa amat)

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

"buang handphone mu...!" perintah Gaara, "kalian berdua siapa...?" tanya Hinata,

"dia temanku, Sabaku no Gaara dan Nara Shikamaru..." jelas Sasuke, hinata terlonjak kaget, ternyata ke 3 pemuda di hadapannya adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di dunia. Sekarang ia mengerti, mengapa tujuan mereka pindah harus ke Konoha, karena Konoha adalah kota yang damai, tak ada perbedaan Marga semuanya sama. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, di Konoha ke tiga keluarga ini juga terkenal, tapi tak ada yang tau bagaimana keadaan mereka di Suna, yang Konoha tau semua keluarga Uchiha berada di Prancis, semua keluarga Sabaku ada di Korea dan semua Keluarga Nara berada di Los Angeles.

"ti-tidak mau, ini hadiah dari Nii-san ku..." Hinata menyembunyikan Handphone itu di balik punggungnya.

"terserah, kalau kamu mau pejabat Suna melacak keberadaanmu. Dengan begitu, nyawamu menjadi taruhannya..!" Shikamaru berkata malas, hinata menurut saja.

"baiklah,," dengan berat hati ia melemparkan ponselnya ke laut lepas. "tapi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Hinata,

"sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan...!" jelas Sasuke, dan semuanya lalu kembali ke mobil masing - masing. Hinata masih bingung, susah berbicara pada orang yang hemat dan irit bicara, setidaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kakak sepupunya yang sudah kehilangan nyawa di rumah sendiri, tapi ia harus lebih melatih diri. 'nanti aku tinggal di mana?. Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?. Kamarku?. Pakaianku?. Dan buku - buku ku bagaimana?'

Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke segera menancap gas melintasi jembatan yang super panjang yang menghubungkan antara kota tempat mereka sekarang ini dan Konoha, hinata hanya terdiam, sesekali air matanya jatuh lalu mengusapnya, ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang tadi ia gunakan, matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana...hanya keluarganya yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

'mengapa keluargaku di bunuh...? Apa aku harus pergi meninggalkan Suna? Bersama dengan orang asing, yang tak jelas asal usulnya, tak jelas apa yang mereka lakukan'

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" panggil Hinata yang tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke, " kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya hinata, Sasuke terus berusaha tenang.

"tahu apa?" tanyanya datar, tidak mengerti. "tentang pembunuhan keluargaku? Dan mengapa ketiga temanmu juga harus ikut bersamamu?" tanya Hinata bertubi - tubi.

"politik negeri tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha, Nara dan Sabaku berada di luar negeri. Kami tidak ingin mereka tau, kalau ada keluarga kami yang masih ada di Suna..kau mengertikan?" jelas Sasuke datar. Hinata hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

3 jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha, pemandangan kotanya begitu indah, damai dan sangat ramai. Penjaga gerbang kota Konoha, Kotetsu dan Izumo menghalau ketiga mobil yang akan masuk.

"permisi...apa kalian penduduk Konoha..?" tanya Izumo pada Sasuke yang membuka kaca mobilnya, karena mobil Sasuke yang paling depan.

"bukan...!" jawabnya datar, Hinata jadi ketakutan. Dimana lagi ia akan tinggal kalau mereka tidak di biarkan masuk. Dan arrggghhhh...semua kejadian ini benar - benar menguras keringat dan airmata hinata,

"kalau begitu, anda harus mengisi semua prosedur sebelum memasuki Konoha..." kata Izumo sopan, lalu Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, memperlihatkan sebuah plastik berbentuk persegi panjang, (hahlahhh, bilang aja kartu), Sasuke meperlihatkannya.

"bolehkah Uchiha tinggal di Konoha...?" tanya Sasuke datar, tapi terdengar sopan,

"oh..tentu saja, ternyata anda tuan muda Uchiha..kapan anda kembali dari Prancis...dan..." kata - kata Izumo terpotong menatap gadis berambut indigo di samping Sasuke.

"siapa gadis ini tuan? Di silsilah keluarga anda tidak ada seorang anak perempuan...!" izumo heran menatap Hinata,

"dia datang dari Prancis, dia..." Sasuke menggantung kata - katanya mengalihkan tatapannya menatap Hinata yang sudah pucat pasih, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan dia Hyuuga, karena keluarganya sudah di bunuh dan pasti aparat negara Konoha akan melaporkan bahwa Hyuuga terakhir berada di Konoha dan itu sama saja, membunuh Hinata secara perlahan - lahan.

"dia..calon istri saya.." Sasuke berujar santai, Hinata membelalakan mata. Semburat merah kini, menghias di wajah putihnya. Sadar situasi, ia memperkuat kebohongan Uchiha Satu ini.

"go-good evening Sir, my name is Hinata, i come from France with Sasuke...can I step into Konoha..?" Hinata berlagak orang Prancis, 'tumben, bisa mengerti situasi..' fikir Sasuke.

"oh, yes..of course...with pleasure...!" kata Izumo mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke Kota Konoha,

"permisi.." kata Sasuke lalu menancap gas 'ternyata dia juga bisa sopan ya?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri melihat Sasuke yang bertingkah sangat formal.

Pertanyaan yang sama pun di berikan Kotetsu dan Izumo pada Gaara dan Shikamaru, dan dengan hanya memperlihatkan sebuah kartu mereka dengan mudahnya masuk ke Kota Konoha,

Mereka kini melewati taman Hiburan...

"wah,,,kirei..." Hinata kagum melihat kerlap - kerlip lampu kota dan menara - menara tinggi pencakar langit. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"nee...kita akan bermalam di mana?" tanya Hinata semangat, "di kolong jembatan..."jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan nggak jelas.

"ahhhaaa..kau ini...!" katanya pelan,, kemudian..."STTOOOPPPPPP..." teriak Hinata dalam mobil, sukses membuat Sasuke menginjak rem dan menutup telinga, bahkan Gaara dan Shikamaru pun ikut menutup telinga...nyaris kaca mobil Sasuke pecah..

'ada apa lagi...' runtuk Sasuke lelah.

"jangan pernah berteriak di telingaku..." kata Sasuke ketus bin dingin, "siapa yang berteriak di telingamu..." kata Hinata berbinar - binar. Mobil Gaara dan Shikamaru datang dari belakang, Sasuke membuka kaca mobil,

"kalian duluan saja, aku ada urusan.." kata Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru melaju ke depan. Meninggalkan mereka berdua,

"kenapa berhen-..." kata Sasuke tepotong, melihat Hinata tak lagi ada di sampingnya... "hah, dia kemana?, menyusahkan ku saja..." Sasuke menyusul dari belakang melihat Hinata sudah berjalan sendiri saja, kelihatannya menuju sebuah toko yang di beri nama 'ChocoSweet',

'untuk apa ke toko cokelat...' gumam Sasuke sedikit berlari mengejar Hinata

"tunggu dulu..." kata Sasuke setelah berhasil mengejar Hinata, dan memegang lengan atasnya, "kau ini, tidak boleh pergi sendirian...apa kau tahu jalan di sini.." omel Sasuke, Hinata hanya terdiam... "kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke, hinata tersenyum manis dan menunjuk toko Cokelat, Sasuke menghela nafas berat...

'tidak mama, tidak gadis ini. Kerjanya hanya menyusahkan ku saja...' katanya berjalan, mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

.

2 buah mobil ferrari berhenti di sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan "PERUMAHAN ELITE KONOHA", keduanya membuka kaca jendela mobil mereka,

"ini tempat tinggal baru kita...!" kata Shikamaru, "hahhaaa...aku sudah sangat lelah,aku mengantuk..." lanjutnya lagi

"rumahku nomor berapa...?" tanya Gaara menatap jejeran rumah yang begitu mewah,

"kau Blok A nomor 7, aku di Blok C nomor 4 dan Sasuke di Blok B nomer 6..." jelas Shikamaru, "lalu gadis itu...?" tanya Shikamaru,

"Sasuke yang akan mengurus semuanya..." Gaara lalu menancap gas menuju rumah barunya, begitu pun dengan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah toko Cokelat, berjalanlah 2 anak manusia yang satunya gagah dan yang satunya lagi manis,

"Sasuke... Kita makan cokelat dulu ya?" tanya Hinata setelah tiba di ruang makan cokelat, "tidak," jawab Sasuke ketus,

"tapi..aku mau makan cokelat.." kata Hinata mulai kesal, "aku bilang tidak, ya tidak..." Sasuke tak kalah kesal,

"kau bisa pilih apa saja disini.. Yang penting jangan makan disini..kau bawa pulang saja..!" Sasuke sudah celingak celinguk, "benarkah..?" tanya hinata menggoda,

"kalau tidak percaya ayo pulang saja.." Sasuke hendak keluar tapi hinata menarik kemeja luarnya...

Akhirnya Hinata pulang dengan membawa cokelat yang bisa di gunakan untuk persediaan makan cokelat selama satu tahun, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan Sasuke, Hinata membeli Boneka dengan ukuran yang besar, boneka beruang yang sangat lucu berwarna ungu lembut...

Karena tidak bisa membawa semuanya, akhirnya Sasuke membantu membawakan 5 bungkus cokelat milik Hinata, dan Hinata yang membawa boneka besar itu, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, (hahaaaa... Romantisnya..)

'lihat saja, kau akan membayar semua ini...' runtuk Sasuke kesal,

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, seorang anak kecil mengahampiri mereka,,,

"kak, berikanlah sedikit uang...?" kata anak itu menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Hinata, "cih...ayo pulang...!" perintah Sasuke, Hinata hanya mendelik pada Sasuke lalu menyodongkan tubuhnya ke pada anak itu. Ia tidak punya uang, ini saja ia di traktir oleh Sasuke.

"hai adik kecil, sedang apa malam - malam begini?" tanya Hinata ramah, "kenapa tidak pulang, pasti orang tuamu menunggu" hinata berkata lagi, sasuke juga ikut melihat Hinata... "ayo pulang.." Sasuke menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf,

"kau ini..tidak punya perasaan yah...tunggulah sebentar.." Hinata berkata ketus, Sasuke jadi heran. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang membentak - bentaknya, biasanya semua gadis yang melihatnya akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

"maaf ya..." kata hinata pada anak kecil itu, lalu ia membalikkan badan ke Sasuke, mengambil salah satu bungkusan plastik, "kakak hanya punya ini..." kata hinata menyerahkan satu kantong plastik besar berisi begitu banyak macam cokelat, "Arigatou nee-chan.." kata anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam, Sasuke yang lelah membawa 4 bungkus plastik berisi cokelat dan Hinata yang sibuk memuji kelucuan boneka yang baru di belinya,mereka memasuki mobil dan menuju tempat tinggal baru mereka... Hening sejenak, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga Sasuke mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu...

"hei..." panggil Sasuke, "aku kan sudah bilang, aku punya nama.." Hinata berdecak kesal.

"kenapa kau berikan sebungkus cokelatmu pada anak itu,,?" tanya Sasuke, hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tau apa yang ada di fikiarnnya saat ini.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Hinata, "bukankah, kau sangat menyukai cokelat itu?" tanya Sasuke serius memperhatikan jalan,

"aku memang sangat menyukai cokelat itu, tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau cokelat kesukaan ku hanya ku nikmati sendiri.." ujar Hinata semangat, "begitu ya..." gumam Sasuke, yang tidak terdengar oleh Hinata,

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, mereka sampai..di depan rumah baru mereka,

"wahh... Ini tempat tinggal baru mu..." gumam Hinata masih di dalam mobil, rumah itu not so big and not so small, cocok sebagai hunian sepasang suami istri... "tempatku mana...?" tanya Hinata berbalik pada Sasuke, "kau akan tinggal di gudangnya..." Sasuke berkata datar dan turun dari mobil, Hinata mengikuti dari belakang,

"kita akan serumah..." kata Sasuke membuka gerbang pagar rumah barunya, "apa..? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" tanya Hinata... Heran plus blushing, bayangkan saja, kau tinggal serumah dengan lawan jenismu yang baru kau kenal dalam waktu seharian, setelah masuk... Sasuke menjatuhkan 4 bungkusan berisi cokelat, dan masuk ke rumah, duluan...

"hei...kenapa kau menjatuhkannya...?" tak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke, dengan terpaksa Hinata yang mengangkat semua barang - barangnya, ia memasuki rumah itu. Yang tampak adalah rumah bergaya eropa modern, rumah lantai 2 dan yeah... Sesuai dengan selera orang - orang Eropa. Ada ruang tamu, dengan kursi dan sofa yang besar, lalu di selanjutnya ada ruang keluarga, di isi dengan LCD 30 inc karpet bulu dan sofa ukuran 2 orang, dapur..? Hinata tak berniat mengunjunginya.

'wah.. ini, seleranya bagus juga yahh..! Tapi kenapa harus serumah," gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di tangga menuju lantai 2,

"nee..Sasuke...!" panggil Hinata, Sasuke hanya berbalik.. Menatapnya, "hn, ayo naik.." kata Sasuke datar, lalu beranjak naik. Hinata hanya menurut saja, dia agak malu - malu sih, baru pertama kalinya ia serumah dengan seorang lelaki asing, yang seumuran dengannnya, ia terus membawayangkan bagaimana jika ia sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah dengan cowok ini. Dan kalau di fikir - fikir, Sasuke orangnya masuk kriteria cowok ganteng nan keren, dan masa depan akan terjamin jika menikah dengan keluarga Uchiha. Hinata sudah berfikir sangat jauh, mukanya sangat merah sekarang, mengalahkan kepiting rebus yang sering di santap Hanabi (hanabi : nggak minat ma seafood). Mereka berhenti di depan 2 buah kamar, di depan kamar ini juga ada beberapa deretan kursi dan meja di depannya, Hinata mengekor di belakang Sasuke masih dengan boneka besarnya, ia segera meletakkan semua barangnya lalu mematung di hadapan Sasuke, seperti kacung yang menunggu perintah, jujur saja Hinata sedikit takut dengan Sasuke tapi dia juga tidak ingin terus - terusan di bentak - bentak atau di perintah - perintah.

"kau sakit..?" tanya Sasuke dingin melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, "ti-tidak..." hinata menjawab menundukkan wajahnya.

"ini..." Sasuke memberikan kunci pada Hinata, "apa ini..?" tanya Hinata heran, "itu kunci, bodoh..." kata Sasuke datar mulai memutar knop pintu kamarnya, "kamarku yang di samping ini..?" tanya Hinata menatap sebuah pintu kamar, tepat di samping kamar Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, Hinata mengekor dari belakang. Jujur, Hinata orangnya sangat penakut dan pobhia gelap, ia masuk dan

...Klik...

Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan wah dengan begini seluruh isi kamar Sasuke dapat terlihat dengan jelas, kasur ukuran Kingsize, kamar mandi dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya seperti meja belajar dengan sebuah Laptop apple, buku - buku, LCD dan AC.

"Sasuke, dari mana kau menyiapkan semuanya..." tutur Hinata kagum, bukan apanya...tapi ia kagum rumah ini sudah seperti di persiapkan.

"hei..kenapa kau ikut masuk..?" tanya Sasuke heran, melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu. Biar bagaimana pun, ia seorang laki - laki kan terkejut donk kalau ada seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, biarpun pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi Sasuke ini tetap pemuda baik - baik. Melihat Hinata terbengong... "kau ini, kau kan punya kamar?" tanya Sasuke ketus, Hinata masih tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"i-itukan kamar baru, ja-jadi... Aku ti-tidak liat saklarnya.." katanya takut - takut... Sasuke, mendekat ke arah Hinata. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat, Hinata seakan membeku menatap mata onyx di hadapannya, menatap tajam dan memandang dalam. Seakan mencari sesuatu di dala mata bulan Hinata,

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

"dasar penakut...sama gelap saja takut..." Sasuke menuju ke kamar sebelah, "ti-tidak..." bentaknya, Sasuke berbalik "kalau takut, bilang saja.."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar sebelah, Sasuke membuka knop pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu...

"hahhaaa..terang memang menyenangkan..." kata Hinata nyelonong masuk merebahkan diri, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa terdekat, Hinata duduk di atas kasur ukuran kingsize yang kini menjadi miliknya, tak berbeda dengan kamar Sasuke, kamar Hinata pun lengkap dengan peralatan - peralatan elit khas perumahan ini.

"nee..." panggil Hinata, Sasuke menatapnya malas. Dapat di lihat Sasuke sudah sangat lelah. "kau, pasti lelah kan?" tanya Hinata khawatir, "tentu saja, apalagi meladeni orang menyusahkan seperti mu..." kata Sasuke datar,

"tapi...kenapa kau membawaku pergi bersamamu, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku di Suna saja?" tanya Hinata heran.

"karena, nyawamu itu berharga..." jawabnya kehabisan kata - kata, "tapi..." Hinata masih bingung dengan semua ini,

"apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain?" kata Sasuke, tak ingin Hinata berfikiran terlalu jauh, mengenai ajakannya pindah kota.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lirih, menundukkan wajah, penglihatannya mulai kabur, terhalangi oleh air mata, Sasuke merasa merinding ia paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita yang bersamanya menangis, ia pun melangkah menuju jendela, membuka tirai. Daerah ini, adalah daerah dataran tinggi, jadi keindahan kota tampak dari sini, lampu - lampu kota seakan menjadi lukisan nyata yang di bingkai oleh sebuah jendela kaca.

Hinata mulai menangis, tangisannya terdengar sangat perih... Menyayat Hati.

"kau mau membantuku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, suaranya terdengar gemetar. "apa..?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"suatu saat, aku ingin mengetahui siapa pembunuh keluargaku...ini terlalu sulit bagiku Sasuke, sangat tidak jelas..dan...",

"aku akan membantu mu Hinata, tapi berjanjilah padaku.." kata Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di jendela kaca melipat tangan di dada dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang sedang menjatuhkan bulir - bulir bening dari matanya,

"a-apa...?" tanya Hinata di sela - sela tangisnya, sasuke berjalan menuju tepi kasur hinata..." berjanjilah, untuk tidak pernah menangis di hadapanku lagi..." kata Sasuke datar. Hinata tersentak, kaget... Jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan...ia pun bingung apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Hinata masih terus menangis,

"kau ini...kau kan sudah janji.." kata Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata... "sa-sakit bodoh," Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya. Hinata mengusap air matanya, lalu berjalan ke jendela Sasuke masih di tepi kasur Hinata,

Hinata menatap keluar jendela, mempertemukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memejamkan matanya,

"aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah nangis lagi...karena aku tahu Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hana-chan, dan Nii-chan tidak ingin melihatku menangis..." kata Hinata penuh perasaan. Sasuke menatap Hinata, ia merasa terharu. Rasa bersalah pun menjalari seluruh nadi di tubuhnya.

"dasar bodoh..." tutur Sasuke, Hinata kembali dari jendela besar itu. Bagian depan kamar Hinata semuanya terbuat dari Kaca. "kenapa kau masih di sini..?" tanya Hinata sinis melihat Sasuke yang masih betah saja di kasurnya.

"ya sudah...aku pergi,,,!" kata Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata, Hinata menatap kepergian punggung milik Uchiha sulung itu sampai tak terlihat lagi, setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur ukuran kingsize yang baru saja menjadi miliknya, fikirannya melayang matanya mulai sayup lagii, bersiap meneteskan air mata,

"ini.." Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu dari depan pintu kamar, lalu pergi,

"apa ini?" tanyanya mengambil sesuatu yang baru saja melayang dengan suksesnya dari tangan putih pucat milik Sasuke, "hah, baju tidur...ta-tapi kan ini punya cowo'..." katanya melihat sebuah piama lengan panjang dan celana panjang garis abu - abu kotak - kotak, "a-arigatou, nee" kata Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat kedodoran di badan mungil miliknya. Persetan dengan itu semua, lalu ia segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang di huni hanya oleh seorang cowo' berkulit pucat dan bentuk rambut menyerupai pantan ayam, ia masih terjaga, kini ia mengenakan sepasang pakaian tidur, mirip dengan yang hinata kenakan hanya saja, milik Sasuke bergaris, Hitam (emank penting yah?).

Ia sedang mengutak - atik laptop ukuran 14 inc yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja belajarnya,

'bagus...' katanya setelah permintaannya di terima, akhirnya usahanya duduk selama 20 menit di sofa ukuran sedang berhasil. Entah apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, yang pasti ntar juga pada tahu.

.

.

.

.

Tek...tek...tek...

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06 : 00, saatnya bagi jam alarm Hinata berbunyi,

Ia masih berada dalam balutan selimut tebal berwarna ungu soft motif bunga lavender (banyak bacot), setelah mematikan jam alarm yang bunyinya minta ampun.

"sudah pagi yahh, arggghhh, badanku... Pegal semua...!" eluhnya ketika merasakan pegal di seluruh sendi - sendi tubuhnya.

"heh.." sapa seseorang, dengan penampilan yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"aku kan sudah bilang aku punya nama..." hinata terkejut, dari posisi tidur ia bermetamorfosis ke posisi duduk, "salahmu tidak mengunci pintu saat tidur,.." kata Sasuke datar,

'hahhhh, masih pagi - pagi sudah ngomel2...'runtuk hinata dalam hati,

"ada apa... Ini kan masih pa-"

"siapkan sarapan..." kata Sasuke datar dan segera pergi, "ehhhh...? Apa - apaan dia, dasar makhluk Kutub Utara..." teriaknya frustasi,, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya... Saat lewat di depan kamar Sasuke, pintunya agak terbuka ia mengendap - ngendap, niatnya sih pengen ngintip, (ya iyalah, masa mau ngantri minyak tanah). Pandangan pertama yang ia temui adalah, Sasuke yang sedang nempel sama laptop miliknya,

"apa...? Dia menyuruhku membuatkan sarapan, sementara dia asyik - asyikan buka laptop, dasar orang aneh.." kata Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur.

Hinata kini berada di depan lemari es 4 pintu, ia mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia akan memasak atau menyiapkan makanan, ia tahu untuk sarapan umumnya pake roti, selai dan susu. Masalahnya, Hinata ini alergi sama roti. Dia benar - benar bingung, mau makan roti, takut bolak balik ke WC, mau makan makanan yang lain nggak bisa masak. Akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk memanaskan air untuk membuat susu,

"untuk buat susu, pake gelas, sendok dan susu tentunya,..." Hinata mulai memasukkan beberapa sendok susu ke dalam gelas. Setelah airnya mendidih, ia menuangkannya dan jadilah segelas susu. Hinata lalu menyiapkan roti tawar, selai dan segelas susu, tidak lupa dengan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya, setelah semuanya siap. Ia duduk termenung, menatap hidangan yang bisa membuatnya pergi ke dokter, sesekali menarik nafas berat, dan meleteakkan dagu di punggung tangannya. Tak berapa lama datanglah Prince Ice kita tercinta, dengan gaya sedingin kutub Utara, yang telah membekukan perumahan elite konoha ini. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah jengkel tingkat tinggi yang terukir jelas,

"ohayou Sasuke,," Hinata berusaha ramah, sukses ditanggapi dengan 'hn' oleh Sasuke,

"kenapa Cuma sepiring...? Kau tidak makan...?" tanya Sasuke berdiri di samping meja makan, hinata geleng - geleng dan tertawa di paksakan. Jika ia membongkar fakta kalau dia tidak bisa masak dan alergi dengan roti, bisa - bisa itu akan menjadi bahan omongan Sasuke yang akan menginjak - injaknya.

"kau harus makan..." kata Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong, "kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku..?" tanya hInata ke Ge-Eran.

"mana mungkin, kalau kau sakit kau hanya akan menyusahkanku saja..." kata Sasuke datar mulai mengolesi rotinya dengan selai. "sampai kapan kau akan disitu...?" tanya Sasuke ketus, sadar Hinata menjadi patung bernyawa di hadapannya, Hinata tambah sadar ternyata orang ini lebih ketus dari yang ketus dan lebih datar dari yang datar...

"kau hanya merusak seleraku saja..." Hinata segera berdiri dari kursinya, entahlah dia kehabisan kata - kata untuk menghadapi makhluk kutub utara yang sekarang menjadi keluarga satu - satunya di dunia ini.

Hinata berjalan lunglai bin lemah, hidupnya benar - benar terasa berantakan,

"cepat mandi, kita akan pergi..." kata Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata, "kemana...?" tanya Hinata masih dengan posisi yang membelakangi Sasuke. "jangan banyak tanya.." mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke, Hinata segera pergi. Tidak sanggup mendengar kata - kata singkat yang menjengkelkan sedari tadi mengalir dari bibir Sasuke.

Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia baru sadar ternyata ia tak membawa baju barang sehelai.

"hehh... Yang benar saja, aku pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini.."Hinata bercermin memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung yang sedang mengenakan pakaian tidur yang super kedodoran.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee..." teriak Hinata dari atas kamar, dan jawabannya terdengar seperti suara cempreng yang timbul akibat adanya gesekan antara sendok dan lantai dengan gaya yang cukup keras... Tahu arti jawabannya, Hinata terdiam masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita...

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di luar rumah, Sasuke sedang memanaskan mesin mobil, Sasuke mengenakan Celana jeans berwarna cokelat muda dan baju kaos berwarna putih, sepatu kets putih. Dan dengan sangat tidak matchingnya, seorang gadis bermata bulan berambut indigo hanya mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum tidur, setelah bangun tidur dan pakaian yang ia kenakan setelah mandi di tambah lagi ia hanya mengenakan sendal jepit sebagai alas kakinya hari ini,

"Sa-Sasuke..." panggil Hinata dengan perasaan tidak enak, jelaslah mau pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini. "apa...?" tanya Sasuke datar,

"a-aku, ka-u pergi saja sendiri..." katanya pelan... Sasuke beralih menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, "kalau tidak mau mendapat sekolah baru tidak us-"

"aku mau kok..." Hinata berteriak semangat, mengingat sekolah kan juga adalah masa depannya. Meskipun berat rasanya pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini, tapi dari pada pelajarannya tertinggal jauh, lebih baik ia ikut saja. Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil yang berjalan dengan lambat, seperti biasa hening, sunyi dan senyap.

"kedua temanmu mana...?" tanya Hinata memulai percakapan, "tidak tahu.." jawab Sasuke datar.

'huhh, seperti dugaanku...menyebalkan...' runtuk Hinata dalam Hati,

"oh ya, kau mau sekolah tapi tidak punya surat keterangan? Apa boleh seperti itu...?" tanya Hinata mengingat tak ada selembar dokumen apapun yang melengkapi diri Sasuke yang akan pindah sekolah. "kau lupa? Aku ini seorang Uchiha..." jawab Sasuke berbangga diri.

'hah, ternyata dia itu masih punya sifat menyebalkan, tukang pamer'.

"tapi, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Hinata, "apa maksudmu..."tanya balik Sasuke datar, "bagaimana dengan sekolahku, di Suna aku Home Schooling.."jelas Hinata.

"tentu saja, kau harus sekolah di tempat ku juga..." kata Sasuke datar...

"APPAAAAAA...!" teriak Hinata.

"akukan sudah bilang, jangan pernah berteriak di telingaku," kata Sasuke ketus memandang sinis ke arah Hinata. "dan tidak ada yang anehkan?" tanya Sasuke datar bin dingin.

'dasar cowok tidak peka, aku yang dari Tk hanya home schooling, dan sekarang aku harus sekolah di sekolah umum, hey Mr. Kutub Utara. Ini jelas aneh bagiku,, apa yang harus aku lakukan di dalam kelas nanti...tamatlah riwayatmu Hinata...' Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menepuk jidatnya, ia merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah benar - benar hancur sekarang ini

"heh Sasuke, ini sudah jam 8 pasti seluruh siswanya sudah masuk, kenapa tidak perginya pagi - pagi...?" tanya Hinata heran, "kita akan pergi ke sana jam 09,,,kalau kita pergi pagi - pagi, seluruh siswi sekolah itu akan menjerit karena melihat cowok setampan aku, kau mengerti kan?" huhh, Sasuke kelewat Pe-De, Hinata serasa akan muntah saat ini juga,

'apa yang perlu di banggakan darinya, dingin datar dan tukang pamer, selain itu kadar kePe-Deannya sangat berlebihan,'

"hanya gadis idiot yang akan menjerit ketika melihat orang sepertimu...!" ucap Hinata ketus, "berarti, semua siswi di sekolah kita nanti akan menjadi idiot.." lanjut Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama tibalah Hinata dan Sasuke di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang di beri nama "KONOHA TOWN SQUARE",

"untuk apa kita ke sini..." tanya Hinata memandang Sasuke, "untuk mengganti pakaianmu, wanita kan hidupnya super ribet..." kata Sasuke menatap Hinata,

"kau perhatian sekali Sasuke..." hinata tersenyum manis, tapi senyum itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa kata yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan, "karena jika penampilanmu seperti ini, kau akan membuatku malu..." Sasuke segera keluar mobil

"kalau begitu, biar aku sendiri saja yang masuk..." kata Hinata, "tidak...pasti anak buah pembunuh keluargamu sekarang berkeliaran bodoh..." Sasuke makin menginjak - injak Hinata,

IN OTHER SIDE...

Seseorang tengah duduk bersantai dengan teh hangat dan beberapa makanan kecil di meja, ia mengambil remote control sebuah televisi ukuran 40 Inci yang sudah ada di hadapan, di pencetnya satu toMbol dan si Tv itu pun menyala, tuan yang bernama Orochimaru ini memilih Channel Suna's News, di sini terdapat beberapa perkembangan perusahaan - perusahaan besar yang bekerja sama dengan Suna, termasuk perusahaan yang beritanya paling ingin dia dengar Hari ini, perusahaan Hyuuga.

'selamat pagi pemirsa, sekarang kami telah berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, yang telah terjadi pembantaian besar - besaran, pihak kepolisian terus menyelidiki kasus ini, tapi sepertinya penyelidikan tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, karena menurut Inspektur kepolisian tak ada bukti atau pun jejak yang di tinggalkan oleh si pembunuh,...bla...bla...bla...' itulah sebagian dari laporan seorang reporter,

"hahhhahhhhaaa...selamat tinggal Hyuuga, hahahhahhhh perusahaan itu akan jatuh ketangan ku...!" Orochimaru berbangga diri, "tidak salah aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membiayai kehidupan ke tiga bocah itu...kerjanya benar - benar bisa di andalkan..." lanjutnya menyeruput teh hangatnya,, Orochimaru memindahkan channel dan sepertinya masih membahas tentang kematian seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga namun laporan kali ini sangat mengejutkan untuk Orochimaru,,

'di studio kami telah hadir seorang yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Hyuuga dan seorang kepala penyelidikan kasus Hyuuga ini, jadi bagaimana kelangsungan Perusahaan Hyuuga ini..?'tanya pembawa acara berita itu.. Orochimaru sangat menantikan jawaban dari kuasa hukum keluarga Hyuuga,

'seperti yang anda ketahui, perusahaan Hyuuga ini untuk sementara waktu akan di diamkan... Karena ada satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang

Selamat dari peristiwa tragis ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga..' jelas kuasa Hukum keluarga Hyuuga.

Ckranngggg...

Seketika, gelas teh yang tadi berada di genggaman Orochimaru, kini dengan Suksesnya berubah menjadi berkeping - keping,, akibat terjatuh dari genggamannya,

"apa...? Apa - apaan ini...? Kabutooo..."panggil Orochimaru pada Asistennya, yang di panggil pun datang "ada apa Tuan Orochimaru memanggil saya.." tanya Kabuto super duper sopan, "lihatlah..."

'mengapa bisa demikian...?' tanya si pembawa Acara,,

'ini juga masih dalam penyelidikan, tapi menurut kami seseorang telah mengetahui rencana pembunuhan ini dan membawa lari keluarga terakhir dari keluarga Hyuuga' jelas Kepala penyelidikan kasus ini, Danzou 'kami telah mencoba melacak Hyuuga Hinata ini, semua jejaknya tak ada yang bisa terbaca...'

"arrrrrhhhhhh, ada apa ini...? Ketiga anak itu telah menipuku,..." erang Urochimaru, "tapi Tuan, kita masih bisa mengejar mereka..." usul Kabuto sopan.

"tidak mungkin Kabuto, mereka telah pindah kota. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa tempat itu tidak bisa ditemukan oleh keamanan kota Suna..." jelas Orochimaru panjang lebar, "tuan, apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui sesuatu tentang tuan dan Uchiha Corporation..." Kabuto mengingatkan tentang suatu peristiwa dari masa lalu.

"apa mungkin, tapi usianya saat itu masih 12 tahun, kelas 1 SMP dan mana mungkin dia mengenaliku, itu tidak mungkin Kabuto..." orochimaru mencoba mengingat,

"itu berarti, Perusahaan Hyuuga itu belum bisa di limpahkan kepada orang lain. Karena masih ada anggota keluarga mereka yang berkeliaran..." Kata Kabuto dengan sinar di kacamatanya, "apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan Kabuto, melaporkan bahwa ketiga anak itu yang melakukannya? Tidak mungkin, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Apa harus ku lakukan Kabuto?" orochimaru memegangi dahinya.

"aku bisa mencarikan 3 anak tak berguna itu untuk tuan, aku perlu sebuah tim..." usul Kabuto antusias,

"baiklah, bentuk satu tim pencarian. Kimimaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Jirocho dan Kidomaru..." perintah Orochimaru, "bawa mereka padaku, hidup atau mati" lanjut orochimaru, dan sesegera mungkin Kabuto pergi mengunjungi sebuah markas yang jauh di dalam Hutan. Sepertinya sebuah markas yang khusus di huni oleh agen - agen terpercaya Orochimaru,

.

.

.

.

.

Kabuto memarkirkan mobil marchedesnya jauh ke dalam hutan, dengan langkah yang sangat terburu - buru ia menghampiri sebuah rumah sederhana, model Jepang Kuno,

"permisi..." Kabuto langsung membuka pintu, "ada apa, Kabuto..." tanya Tayuya yang kebetulan membuka pintu.

"mana Kimimaru dan yang lain?" tanya Kabuto masuk tanpa di persilahkan, "ada, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tayuya mengikuti dari belakang,

"ada tugas berat yang akan kalian laksanakan dari Tuan Orochimaru..." Kabuto duduk di sofa dan Tayuya langsung masuk memanggil semuanya,

tak berapa lama mereka semua sudah berkumpul mengelilingi satu meja dengan kabuto yang berlaku sebagai ketua konferensi yang ditujukan untuk mengejar 3 buronan ganteng.

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan...?" tanya Kimimaru datar, "jadi, misi kalian adalah mencari 4 orang ini..." Kabuto menyerahkan 4 buah foto,

"mereka hanya 4 orang anak remaja yang tidak berguna..." Sakon nyerocos, menganggap remeh 4 anak yang lebih muda 4 tahun dari mereka,

"sebaiknya tarik kata - katamu Sakon..." Kabuto memperbaiki letak kacamata, "mereka adalah pelaku pembunuhan dari keluarga hyuuga..." ke 5 orang lain selain Kabuto sukses membelalakan mata, mereka saja belum pernah melakukan misi tingkat tinggi seperti ini.

"apa maksudmu kabuto? Jadi, berita pembunuhan keluarga Hyuuga dilakukan oleh ke tiga bocah laki - laki ni bocah ini?" Tayuya takjub,

"benar, kalian tahu kan? Dari dulu tuan Orochimaru menginginkan kematian keluarga ini, tapi ke tiga lelaki ini tidak membunuh anak sulung keluarga ini dan membawanya pergi entah kemana, mereka menghilang..." jelas Kabuto,

"baiklah, aku tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan..." Kimimaru berdiri , menatap datar pada kabuto dan ke 4 rekannya, "apapun akan ku lakukan demi tuan Orochimaru.." sambungnya lagi,

"baiklah, kupercayakan pada kalian... Bawa mereka kehadapan tuan orochimaru, HIDUP atau MATI..." Kabuto pergi meninggalkan markas tersebut,

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Gimana...? Ini yang ketiga, ceritanya panjang dan membosankan,...moga masih niat baca chap selanjutnya,,

Review sangat di harapkan...


End file.
